Naruto: Son of Poseidon
by anthenamoon
Summary: when in a clash of jutsus Naruto ended up in the Percy Jackson world but nothing is as it seems to the blond ninja as he was de-aged, what about the biju even his own heritage... what does this mean for Percy... what do you mean that everything is not what it seams at first glance.. look underneath the underneath as i always say i need to find a way home but first...
1. Chapter 0

Naruto and the son of Poseidon

Not a chapter

Okay this is a little page to tell you his clothes and weapons in this story and his weapons

* * *

**Clothes**

A white jacket with orange flames (his sage coat in jacket form)

A black shirt with Kurma roaring on it

Dark orange pants

Black shoes with Kurma running on them

A necklace that has a dark orange crystal on it

His leaf headband on his forehead

* * *

**Weapons**

A katana with golden flames on it

Kuni and shuriken

Another katana but with black flames on it


	2. Chapter 1

Key

"Hey baka why did you do that" ~ talking

'_How did I get into these situations again?' _~ thinking

"**Kit now is not the time to think about it!" **~ Biju/summon talking

'_**Maybe… one day' **_~ biju/summon thinking

Sexy no jutsu ~ jutsus/ techniques

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson if I did Naruto would be more random and Percy well he would be more awesome!

Naruto: Son of Poseidon

Chapter 1 flashback and secrets

"**Remember kit never reveal…"**

'_I know Kurama call you kyubi and do not reveal the secret that the jinchūriki guarded about the biju' _I cut him off.

"**That's right kit! I can't believe that you somehow warped us to the ten tails home realm"**

'_Given my moniker, you are not supposed to be surprised Kurama *sigh* why am I 12 again and why am I in school again?' _

"**Kit you got caught by the truancy officers and I do not know why you are 12 again kit"**

'_*sigh* I should pay attention now huh?'_

"**Yep kit!"**

"Turn your book to chapter 5…" the teacher drone on as Naruto looked at his friends Percy and Grover thinking about how this came to be.

* * *

Flash back no jutsu

_A deserted wasteland stood a masked enemy with the sharingon and the rennagon on the opposite side stood Naruto in no tailed pure cloak the biju rennagon blazing (combined sharingon rennagon and bakugon pale purple with rings and Tomas on each ring) _

_Almighty push!__ Exclaimed the masked enemy _

_Tailed beast bomb!__ Exclaimed Naruto as he painted_

'_took almost everything I got I have to end this soon or…' his thoughts trailed off as the attacks combined and the bomb got smaller but more powerful as it expanded out word and in a flash of light Naruto was gone…_

_It was 4 months when I arrived in this world when I met Percy and Gover well it was the start of the midterm when I was introduced to their class._

"_We have a new student today and I would like you guys to welcome him, you can come in now" the teacher said as I opened the door as I walked in all eyes fell on me making assumptions. _

"_Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze it's nice to meet you" I said with a bow. _

"_Can you tell us about yourself likes dislikes hobbies and dreams?" asked the teacher _

"_sure I like ramen, my friends, kyubi" __**"aww I like you to kit" **__"and training my dislikes are people who would betray others, those who look after themselves first, bullies, and people who just want power and revenge my hobbies well training and reading I guess my dream I don't know" I said as I shrugged. _

"_Okay then why don't you sit next to Percy and Gover" I nodded but then someone asked "why do you have two last names and what kind of training?" _

"_Oh when my parents married, they decided to just keep the Uzumaki and Namikaze names I think I did not get to know them and as for training I mean tijutsu and stuff like that" I answered _

"_What do you mean you did not get to know them?" another asked_

"_I mean both died the day I was born" I answered with anther shrug _

_A dead silence fell on the room "where I came from they are heroes so yah" I said as I walked towards my new seat and sat down._

__Grover's P.O.V__

_As the new kid… Naruto I remind myself sat down I caught a scent on him the scent of a demi god it was contained but I could tell he was the son of the 12 Olympians maybe except the big three, great why me first Thalia now Percy and Naruto why do the gods hate me._

__Percy's P.O.V__

_Wow just wow I thought I had it bad but jeez not even knowing your parents at all to be an orphan man that is just… maybe we can be friends! He is down to earth like Grover and all… ya he will need a friend or two… _

__Naruto P.O.V__

'_Yo Kurama what do you think about my new class mates?' _**"Why should I care about that? Try to make friends with Percy and Grover that's my peace kit and get used to it. I am going to take a nap wake me up when something interesting is happening"**_Kurama says as he went back to his nap. I sweat dropped 'lazy kitsune' I thought._

Flash back kai!

* * *

It took all but a month to where we were friends. '_Tomorrow is the field trip to that Greek museum for mythology'_ I thought with a sigh **"hey kit I know your board how about we pull a prank?" **asked Kurama_** 'I should tell him about his linage but I am not so sure'**__'fine Kurama' _a little known fact I am the fox king of pranks but they can never prove it hehe.

Time skip: after school

After I pranked the now feather covered teachers I was walking with Percy and Grover to our dorm. "I'm just saying being the underdog is a good thing because people tend to underestimate you" I said

"**Yah yah kit" **Kurama says but I ignored him content on the conversation

"Ya I know but still there is no way that the eight tails and nine tails could beat the ten tails because they have more power the more tails they have" Percy stated

"Ba-ha I agree with Naruto plus when the nine tails and the eight tails combine their power they are about the jubi's power so it would be a draw most likely" Grover says as he lay on his bed.

"But still!" Percy wined as he sat opposite of Grover's bed on his own

"Oi suck it up Perc." I said on my side lying on my bed "besides we will have that field trip tomorrow to that Greek museum" I stated with a sigh.

* * *

Time skip no jutsu the next day

On the bus going to the museum me, Grover, and Percy sat having a discussion.

"I say almost all of the eyes are cursed but if I have to guess I would want the bakugon because it's more useful" Percy stated.

"Um I would have either the rennagon because of all its features or the sharingon to copy and remember things" Grover said.

"I say even though they are useful in their own right I say I would get the rennagon because you don't have to kill your best friend for more power or have a stick up your butt I rather have the god complex between them" I added my two cents in. well this was going on the schools bully Nancy Bobfit was throwing wads of her peanut butter sandwich onto Grover's hair and laughing

"Hey why do you hang out with those losers anyway Naruto?" she asked

"Because they are more fun to be around" I said my eyes flashing red for a second scaring both Barba and Grover I directed some Ki (killing intent) to her. Her reaction was her paling and whimpering as she settled down in her seat.

* * *

In the museum

Mr. Brunner was talking about a painting depicting the first titan war when Percy shouted "shut up!" to Nancy when the class went silent "Mr. Jackson do you have something to say?" I decided to defend Percy "actually Mr. Brunner Percy was telling Nancy to be quite so he can hear you better"

"Oh well then Nancy I will talk to you and Naruto can you tell me what this painting repents?" Mr. Brunner asked

"Sure it's a battle from the war between the Greek gods and the titans it started when the king of the titans Kronos started to eat his kids in him being paranoid that they will rise up against him because of a prophecy but all it did was set it in motion the Greek gods being immortal grew up in their fathers stomach well Rhea Krono's wife hid Zeus and give Kronos a rock to eat eventually Zeus returned and tricked his father into barfing up his siblings and that started the war that led to the defeat of the titans and Zeus and his siblings to rise in power" I said

"Correct Naruto and Percy can you tell me the offspring of the gods and mortals and how it can relate in real life"

"Demi-gods half god half mortal sir and I do not know how it relates to real life"

"Half credit Percy, Naruto?"

"because every legend or myth has a grain of truth maybe the gods where real at one point but faded away when people did not believe in them no more or they are still around but people will not see them because we could not handle the truth about gods demi gods and monsters but one thing is clear names have power tell me how you would feel if you are walking down the street and see a hellhound attacking a friend/ sibling of yours because they were a demi god you would be either begin to hate them because of your fear or began to put your life in danger needlessly and die for them when they know how to take care of themselves" I said as I remembered things like Hiden and the juubi

"Um... Correct and that's a good theory Naruto" Mr. Brunner says in shocked tone.

"Well on that note it is time for lunch so fallow me and Mrs. Dodds" Mr. Brunner says as he walked out before looking at a statue of a girl with long hair in sadness like he remembered her death or something.

* * *

Time skip no jutsu

Me, Percy, and Grover sat together finishing our lunch when Nancy came up to us and dropped her half eaten lunch onto Grover's lap "opps" Nancy said with a smile. Me and Perc. Jumped up and was glaring at Nancy itching to punch her when she fell into the fountain. "Percy and Naruto pushed me!" she yelled "-ttabyo that's a lie." I stated ignoring the whispers something about water.

"Mr. Jackson Mr. Uzumaki come here now" Mrs. Dodds commanded as me and Percy trudged up to her Grover was about to speak when I shook my head "don't" I stated. Mrs. Dodds led us into a spacious room in the museum "Mr. Jackson Mr. Uzumaki you my dears gave everyone grief…" she started and I spaced out not listening until Percy knocked me out of the way when a giant bat human thing dive bombed me.

"What's going on?"

"Seriously Naruto! Oh nothing except our Math teacher is a monster trying to kill us both" Percy deadpanned.

Now it was a game of doge and slash until I got bored and started to do hand signs

"Fire style: great fireball no jutsu!" I said as a big ball of fire left my lips hitting the monster dead center "and strike" I finished with Percy staring at me in shock

"So all those stories…."

"Weren't stories yep"

"I don't know rather I should be more concern about out math teacher who's trying to kill us or you keeping the fact that you're an awesome ninja a secret" Percy says as he dodged a claw

"Dude! I will teach you some jutsus later let's focus on the monster" I stated eye twitching

'_I still can't believe he has chakra and has an affinity to water , wind, steam and ice'_

"**Believe it kit"**

'_Have not heard from you in a while what gives I hardy have anyone to talk to'_

"**I was taking a nap…"**

'…'

"…"

'…'

"…**kit?"**

'…'

"**Oi earth to idiotic ninja"**

'_Shut up you overgrown lazy fluff ball of a fox!'_

"**Um… that was random"**

'_No it isn't we are dodging a monster and you are talking after a day of silence –ttabyo!'_

I dodged another dive bomb as Mr. Brunner suddenly appeared in his wheelchair

"Percy, catch!" he said as he threw a pen at Percy who caught it and proceeded to uncap it reviling a sword as he cut the monster in half turning the monster to dust.

"Thanks Mr. Bru…." Percy starts but let t unfinished as Mr. Brunner was nowhere to be found.

"Percy I have a strange feeling about this so just play along and don't act out of character"

…

"But you will teach me jutsus right?"

"Percy you had to ruin the serious moment that's my job dettabyo! And yes I will teach you some jutsus"

I said as me ad Percy walked out of the museum and into Mr. Brunner "Percy I would appreciate it if you will bring your own supplies" Mr. Brunner said as he took the pen from Percy as he left.

Nancy came up to them "I hope miss. Kurr gave you hell" she said with a smile.

"No she just wanted to thank us" I said

"Yah that's all" Percy said as we walked to the buss

"Hey Percy still got it" I whispered

"Yah, so tomorrow after school I can start to learn the ninja arts?" Percy asked

"Yep" I stated

* * *

Time skip no jutsu

Months passed and Percy was actually a prodigy when it came to the ninja arts of tiajutsu, kenjutsu, and ninjutsu being high chūnin low jounin level but has no skill in genjutsu like teacher like student as they say. (a/n Naruto can only do genjutsus with his biju rennagon only)

'_Wow I would never thought….'_ I thought

"**Yah he took it like a fish to water" **Kurama said

'_Yah'_

The downside was that Percy's grades slipped as the tension of training and the Mrs. Dodds fiasco plus with Grover being a terrible liar… well you get the idea.

Percy and I were studding for our Greek mythology test when Percy groaned.

"I can't remember this, what's the difference between Charon and Chiron"

"Chiron is Kakuzu greedy and takes people to the underworld and Charon is a jounin sensei a teacher for demi- gods or genin"

"Okay I can remember that Chiron is greedy like that ninja with five hearts and takes people to the underworld and Charon with an a is a jonin sensei to demi gods who are like genin the monsters are like missing nin with a kill on sight marking and evil demi gods are the same nuke nins with a capture alive, kill on sight or fee on sight animals that are familiars to demi gods are ninjens like dogs to the Inuzukas… but "

"Wanna go ask Mr. Brunner for some help Percy?" I asked

"Yah"

"Let's go then"

* * *

Time skip no jutsu

We made it outside Mr. Brunner's classroom when we heard him talking…

"It is not safe… "

'_Is that Grover'_

"You did good work Grover"

"But they will be alone"

"Grover calm down"

"But the summer solstice deadline"

"I know but they are not ready let"

Percy decided that now was a good time to drop his book, As Grover and Mr. Brunner fell silent. I turn around to Percy and put a finger to my mouth to shush Percy with him getting the message I jerk my head to a dark classroom that was cracked open as we skill fully entered the classroom when we heard what sounded like hoofs on the floor as a shadow appeared with what look like a bow. It slowed as it turned around slowly as if searching for something when it shrugged its shoulders as it turned back to returned back as it left. A door slowly closed a Grover said "but a kin…" as the door clicked shout.

I looked over at Percy "let's not…"

Percy finished for me "mention this outing"

"Yah…" I stated trailing off "so it seems Grover is in on it to but I don't get the deadline"

"Maybe it has to do with the weather" Percy said sarcastically

I rolled my eyes "Really Perc. There have been stranger things but let's keep that guess open because look underneath the underneath"

Percy sighed "I know, I know just wished I had a normal life"

"Your telling me you don't like being able to do super human feats and like me as a friend you are mean Percy" I stated with a aghast expression on my face.

"**Yah I mean seriously kit I mean what is normal now a day's, normal is all about perspective"**

'_Yah'_

"well if you put it like that then it just sounds hypercritical of me to say something like that" Percy stated (a/n I know I made Percy smarter and I don't care)

"Sooo wanna go back to the dorm?" I questioned

"Yah" Percy sighed again "hay why do I get a feeling our lives will get more complicated this summer"

"Complicated how? Like world changing or like crazy complicated?"

"Like Madara complicated"

"oh I don't really know" I stated hands behind my head as we arrived at our shared dorm I open the door and walked to my bed and laid down "but tomorrow is the final exams and hopefully nothing will go wrong and we can have a nice summer together like we planned Percy goodnight Perc." I said as I laid down

"'night Ruto" Percy whispered

* * *

The next day at the cafeteria

Grover, Naruto, and Percy were sitting together at their circler table having lunch Grover with a salad with a bottle of water, Percy a cheese burger with a bottle of blue mountain dew, and Naruto with a bowl of rammen with a bottle of coke.

"Oi Naruto what are you planning to do today since today is the last day of school?" Grover asked as he ate some lettuce.

"I'm curious to 'Ruto any last day pranks"

I smirked "that would be telling but I would give out that it will be big"

Percy sighed "I can't believe I have been expelled at the end of the year"

"Don't worry Percy look on the bright side" Grover said

"What bright side" Percy groaned miserably

"You will be away from Nancy for one thing" Grover pointed out

"Don't worry Perc. Me and Grover will fallow you" I said as I patted Percy on the back

"Yah, what are friends for?" Grover asked

"thanks guys" Percy smiled softly.

It turns out that if you paint the school bright orange with witness' and dyed every teacher's outfit you will get expelled and that Mr. Brunner can really be a jerk.

* * *

**Chapter one finally finished hey guys AnthenaMoon here sorry I dropped out of sight I hit many writers blocks, computer crashes , losing interest, real life anyway I finally finished the chapter. Now for this I will try to write new chapters to all the stories I currently have such as Rewind Again, a second chance, book of shinobi, and new stories are on the way so till next time Meow! Meow!**


End file.
